In fiscal year 2009, we completed the initial comprehensive sampling of multiple skin sites in ten healthy volunteers with repeat sampling in 5 of 10 volunters. The multi-site survey was published in Science magazine. We are currently using that data to inform the atopic dermatitis part of the project as well as to provide overall knowledge of diversity of skin microbes that can be utilized in the National Institutes of Health Roadmap Project, The Human Microbiome Project. We have initiated recruitment of atopic dermatitis (eczema) patients and healthy controls for sampling. In addition to continuing recruitment, we have begun to sequence already obtained skin samples.